reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Fated
Synopsis Mary Learns That Someone Close To Her Will Die Nostradamus tells Mary of his prophecy that one among them will die soon, which causes Mary to make a decision that will forever change her relationship with Francis. Clarissa (Katie Boland) becomes bolder with her endeavors, while Kenna informs Catherine of Diane's (Anna Walton) plan for Bash, which ends up backfiring. Plot Mary Stuart becomes upset when she is informed that someone close to her will die. Nostradamus warns her of this prophecy, causing Mary to make a rash choice about Francis. Clarissa is becoming more and more bold under the Queen's thumb. Quotes Queen Mary: Elizabeth has support as well. Armies she's been gathering for years. You realize what laying claim to England can cost me? Francis: Yes, I do. It could cost you your head. Queen Mary: Elizabeth is Henry VII's daughter. King Henry: Yes, by Anne Boleyn. Her parents' marriage was never recognized by the Catholic Church. She's illegitimate, her claim is weak at best. In God's eyes she doesn't even exist! Queen Catherine: How convenient God has this opinion. As Elizabeth happens to be Protestant. Queen Catherine: The Scottish Queen on an English Throne. A daughter born of one of Henry's wives dismissed? There would be uprisings. Wars. Catholic against Protestant. Neighbour against neighbour. Queen Mary: England against Scotland. Francis: And Elizabeth against Mary. Queen Catherine: They say she's very cunning. And that she has many followers. King Henry: She will come after you, whether you reach for the crown or not. King Henry: Don't let fear keep you from greatness. Queen Catherine: Why must I always be the one with blood on my hands? Queen Catherine: Henry's fondness for anyone is eclipsed by his love of power. Queen Mary: Love is irrelevant to people like us, a privilege that we do not share. You told me that. I'll remember it all--every word, every moment--for the rest of my life. I love you. But I won't let other people die for me. Notes * 'Fated' refers to Nostradamus's earlier prediction. Kissed * The Tudor Dynasty is mentioned in the episode, more specifically King Henry VIII, his daughters Mary Tudor, and Elizabeth Tudor and his second wife, mother Anne Boleyn. * It is confirmed that Francis and Mary consummated their relationship the night before. * When King Henry told Mary and Francis to take the throne from Elizabeth Tudor who was next-in-line, Francis and Mary shared a look. If things didn't go as planned, it would cost Mary her head. Referencing Lady Jane Grey who took the throne from Mary Tudor for 9 days, before being overthrow. * King Henry and Queen Catherine both wore black after they found out about the news of Lady Aylee. It appears most of the Court is wearing black after news broke of her death. * Lady Aylee was inadvertently poisoned by Catherine, and murdered by Clarissa. Kill Count Death Toll Death Count. Kill Count * Lady Aylee Trivia * This marks the final appearance of Jenessa Grant. * Queen Mary wore a Custom two-peace dress, features brocade printed bodice with tail and floral metallic tulle skit created by Reign’s costume department. Historical Notes * Mary, Queen of Scots never wanted the English Crown, France and other people in her service convinced her to go after it. Queen Elizabeth and Mary never had a problem with each other, prior to this. * Anne Boleyn was King Henry VIII's 2nd wife. However, he divorced his first wife, Catherine of Aragon to marry her. The Vatican refused to allow this, resulting in King Henry breaking away from Rome, and creating his own church, The Church of England all so he could marry Anne. * Lady Jane Grey was Queen of England for 9 days, The House of Dudley tried to use her to take the throne from Mary Tudor. She was eventually excited when she was 17 years old. Characters |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Mary Stuart |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Torrance Coombs | colspan="2" | Sebastian |- | Toby Regbo | colspan="2" | Prince Francis |- | Jenessa Grant | colspan="2" | Lady Aylee |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Greer Norwood |- | Caitlin Stasey | colspan="2" | Lady Kenna |- | Anna Popplewell | colspan="2" | Lady Lola |- | Alan van Sprang | colspan="2" | King Henry |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Rossif Sutherland | colspan="2" | Nostradamus |- | Katie Boland | colspan="2" | Clarissa |- | Anna Walton | colspan="2" | Diane de Poitiers |- ! colspan="3" | Cameos |- | Chris George | colspan="2" | Page |- | Olivia Gudaniec | colspan="2" | Stairway Servant |- Videos References }} Category:Episode Category:Season 1